herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Synopsis
The story of Jessica Jones of the MCU. Early life She was born to Brian and Alisa Jones. She grew to be an antisocial young woman. She was orphaned when she was a teenager when she lost her parents and brother in a car accident, which Jessica herself was a soul surivivor. She was later adopted by Dorothy Walker who was a talent agent. She would soon discover she was abusive towards both her and her adopted sister, Trish Walker. Though she managed to protect her sister using her super strength to shove Dorothy against a wall. Adult Alias Years later, Jessica struggled through a career of boring jobs with difficult managers, where her innate investigative abilities made her few friends. Trish tried to convince her to take up superheroics, but Jessica settled into a habit of saving people on a small scale in her normal clothes. During this period, she met Kilgrave, a man who used his ability to control minds to make her stay with him, consent to sex, and aid his ego-driven crime spree. Jessica hated her time with him, but Kilgrave was too careful to let her go. One night, Kilgrave had a woman named Reva Connors lead them to a box buried in a remote alley. Jessica was ordered to dig up the contents of the box, and the ordered to "take care of" Reva shortly after. Jessica murdered Reva with a powerful punch to her chest, at which point she was freed from Kilgrave's control. Jessica fled from Kilgrave, and Kilgrave was subsequently hit by a bus. Jessica sank deeper into alcoholism as a result of her abuse at the hands of Kilgrave. To combat anxiety regarding the issue, she recited the names of the streets surrounding her childhood home. Withdrawing from her few friends, Jessica acquired a license as a private investigator in the state of New York. Despite being headhunted by Jeryn Hogarth, a partner at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, she chose to remain freelance, opening an office under the business name Alias Investigations. Jessica was hired by a woman to find her child's estranged father, Turk Barrett. She tracked him down to a hospital to tell Turk that his child's mother was looking for him. Under severe medication, Turk revealed to Jessica that he had fathered several children in his life. Jessica, annoyed, told Turk to straighten out his life, then proceeded to pull out his catheter and steal his money. The police arrived, so Jessica leaped to the roof of the hospital to escape. Jessica first found out about the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen" while interrogating Turk. Although she was happy about the idea of someone trying to fix the city, she was rather distressed by the fact that there was guy fighting crime in a devil costume. On her off time, Jessica spied on Luke Cage, a bar owner and the husband of Reva Connors. One night, Luke noticed her looking into the bar and offered her to partake in the bar's Ladies Night promo. The two conversed at the bar until closing and ended up sleeping together. However, Jessica hastily left when she saw a picture of Reva. The Shlottman Case One day, the Nebraskan couple Bob and Barbara Shlottman approached Jessica and asked for her to find their missing daughter Hope. Jessica tracked Hope's unusual credit card usage to a restaurant that she and Kilgrave used to frequent, which led Jessica to believe that Hope was captured by Kilgrave, whom she believed was dead. She rushed to Hope's parents, and found out the person that referred them to her was actually Kilgrave himself. Jessica went to Trish to ask for money to purchase a flight to Hong Kong, but Trish instead convinced her to rescue Hope. Jessica found Hope at the hotel that she and Kilgrave used to stay, and dragged her out of there for she was still under Kilgrave's control. Jessica returned Hope to her parents when it appeared she was free from his control already, but Jessica was mistaken as Hope killed her parents when Jessica's guard was down. Distressed, Jessica attempted to walk away from the crime scene, but decided to take it upon herself to stop Kilgrave once and for all before the death toll escalated. Jessica was later interrogated by Detective Oscar Clemons, who discovered the photos of Luke at Jessica's office. Jessica apologized to Luke for bringing him into the mix and lied by saying the photos were taken because she was hired by thehusband of one of Luke's lovers. The next day, after meeting with Hope at the prison, Jessica persuaded Jeri to represent Hope. Jeri agreed, but only if Jessica could prove that Kilgrave existed. Jessica tracked down the ambulance driver that picked Kilgrave up from where he was hit, only to find out that he was forced to donate both of his kidneys to ensure Kilgrave's survival. Later that night, Jessica came to Luke's aid when he was attacked by the jealous husband at Luke's bar. The next day, Jessica tracked down Dr. David Kurata, the doctor who performed the transplant. Kurata revealed that anesthesia could block Kilgrave's abilities and he also agreed to testify for Hope. Luke later surprised Jessica at her apartment, where he revealed that he believes she has abilities and that he had abilities of his own. Jessica and Luke bonded over being mutually gifted and continued their involvement with each other, despite Jessica feeling remorse over the death of Reva. Jessica also tracked down an anesthetic to incapacitate Kilgrave with. Meanwhile, Jessica convinced Jeri and Rachel to fight defend Hope through the media, in order for more Kilgrave survivors to surface. Trish interviewed Hope on her talkshow, and encouraged other survivors to come out, before publicly insulting Kilgrave. Kilgrave surprisingly called in the talkshow, which alarmed Jessica and Trish. Later, Jessica found out Dr. Kurata had quit and moved to India. Jessica decided to just steal the anesthesia from the hospital, and was successful. Later, Jessica saved Trish from being attacked by Sergeant Will Simpson, who was under the mind control of Kilgrave. Jessica followed Simpson back to where Kilgrave was presumably staying and, this time, saved him from following Kilgrave's order to kill himself. Jessica searched through the residence to find a room with covered with photographs of her. Jessica then realized that Kilgrave had ordered random civilians to follow and photograph her. The Eastman Case Jessica searched for the possibly many photographers, but returned to office inconclusive. She was met by a client, Audrey Eastman, who asked her to provide evidence that her husband was cheating. Untrusting of new clients after what had happened to Hope's parents, Jessica followed Audrey the entire day, only to discover that she was practicing how to use a gun. Jessica followed Audrey's husband to an apartment, where she was confronted by him and Audrey. Audrey intended to kill her, for she blamed all "gifted people" for the death of her mother during the Battle of New York. Enraged, Jessica trashed their apartment and bluffed that she had 99 other gifted friends who would harm them if they didn't disappear. Kilgrave A number of the Kilgrave survivors surfaced, which made Jessica and Jeri form the Kilgrave Support Group. Meanwhile, Trish was confronted by Sgt. Simpson again, when he tried to break into her apartment to find her dead body. Jessica arrived and calmed Simpson down by explaining what Kilgrave had done to him. Anxious, Simpson also agreed to help her take down Kilgrave. Jessica requested for NYPD surveillance footage. Using the footage, Jessica discovered that the photographer was her neighbor Malcolm Ducasse. Jessica followed Malcolm one morning and confirmed Kilgrave's involvement. Kilgrave met with Malcolm at the same time in a fixed location, so Jessica planned out with Trish and Simpson (who Trish began dating) how to sneak up to him and incapacitate him with the anesthetic. Simpson provided a hermetically sealed room where Kilgrave would be kept once the effects of the anesthetic wore off. Two days later, they enacted the plan and were successful in capturing him. However, they were attacked by Kilgrave's hired bodyguards, who were able to retrieve and get away with Kilgrave's unconscious body. That night, Jessica helped Malcolm detox from the drug addiction that Kilgrave gave him. The next morning, Kilgrave called Jessica and the two made a deal: Kilgrave wouldn't endanger Malcolm, as long as Jessica sent a picture of herself to him everyday. Jessica was later informed that Hope was attacked at the prison. When Jessica threatened the attacker, it was revealed that Hope paid inmates to attack her. Jessica confronted Hope about it and found out she was pregnant with Kilgrave's child. Jessica later helped Hope go through with the abortion by giving her an abortion pill, and Jeri disposed of the fetus. One night, Luke approached Jessica for assistance with finding Antoine Grier, the brother of a woman who had information on the death of Reva. Jessica decided to help, despite knowing exactly what happened to Reva, yet unwilling to share it with Luke. Jessica and Luke tracked Antoine to a warehouse making drugs for a rival gang. Lenny Sirkes, the loan shark who was after Antoine, and his crew arrived demanding they'd hand Antoine over to them. Luke fought them in order to give time for Jessica to hand Antoine over to his sister Serena. Serena handed over information on the bus driver who was at the scene of Reva's death. It appeared that the bus driver had been drunk during the night of Reva's death. Luke sought revenge on the bus driver, but Jessica intervened and confessed that Kilgrave forced her to kill Reva. Unable to forgive her for her deceit and her instigation of an intimate relationship, Luke abandoned Jessica. Later, an excessively drunk Jessica confronted Jeri's wife Wendy Ross-Hogarth, by the order of Jeri, and forced her to sign the divorce papers. Despite being nearly killed by accident, Wendy refused to sign the papers. Jessica stumbled home, where Malcolm helped her to her apartment. There, they found Jessica's neighbor, Ruben, dead. Desperate and knowing Kilgrave was behind it, Jessica decided to get arrested by the police in order to be put in a supermax prison, so that when Kilgrave came to get her, his abilities would be caught on camera. Jessica went first to Jeri for help, and then to Luke's bar to see Luke, but he wasn't there. Jessica then visited Dorothy in order to make sure she wouldn't come close to Trish, even if Jessica were in jail. Jessica went back home to get Ruben's body, but was instead confronted by Trish. Jessica assured Trish that incarceration was the only way to ensure the safety of innocent lives. Jessica caught up to Malcolm and detached Ruben's head from his body. Jessica went to the police station to confess to the murder, but she was interrupted by Kilgrave, who took control of all the officers in the station. Kilgrave confessed his love for Jessica, citing her resistance as the main factor. Kilgrave, now wanting Jessica to voluntarily make decisions, invited her to go back home. Jessica later learned that Kilgrave was residing at Jessica's childhood home. Jessica travelled there and voluntarily entered the house. Jessica spent a couple days living at the house with Kilgrave, in order to ensure that he'd hurt no one else. She attempted to use her phone to record him, but Kilgrave took it away. Simpson suddenly appeared one night and revealed that he planted a bomb in the basement. Unwilling to let Kilgrave die until Hope was free, Jessica made Simpson leave and told Kilgrave about the bomb in the basement. The next day, Kilgrave and Jessica argued about he raped her. Kilgrave blamed it on a poor upbringing and showed Jessica footage of his parents experimenting on him as a child, and him eventually revolting against them, which was all on the flashdrive in the box that Kilgrave had Jessica dig up one year prior. In an effort to show him that he had the capacity to be good, Jessica convinced Kilgrave to save a mother and children from a nearby hostage situation. Thinking it was the right thing to do, Kilgrave nearly had the gunman kill himself, but Jessica intervened. Jessica realized that if Kilgrave were to commit to doing good deeds, she would have to be the one to stay with him and guide him. Distressed, Jessica left and went to Trish to get advice on the situation. Jessica returned to Kilgrave that night, and incapacitated him with the anesthetic during dinner. Jessica imprisoned Kilgrave in the hermetically sealed room, where she tortured him until he confessed or revealed his abilities on camera. Jeri arrived and informed Jessica the confession under duress would be inadmissible in court and that the district attorney fast-tracked Hope's case and offered a 15-20 year plea deal if Hope admitted guilty. Jessica convinced Hope not to take the plea deal, and then she worked on another way to get Kilgrave to reveal his powers. Through the experiment footage, Jessica discovered Kilgrave's parents, Albert and Louise Thompson. Jessica realized Louise was a regular attendee of the Kilgrave Support Group. Jones confronted her and Albert, and convinced them to face their son. Jones also convinced Detective Clemons to witness. When they reunite, Kilgrave was remorseful and vulnerable, which made Louise attempt to murder him. However, it backfired and Kilgrave just made her commit suicide. Jessica was able to save Albert before he did the same. Kilgrave escaped when Trish fired a gun at him and destroyed the glass. Jessica grabbed Kilgrave as he was escaping, and when Kilgrave ordered her to let go of him, she didn't comply, which made her realize that she was free from his control. Back inside, Albert informed the group that Kilgrave's suggestive mind control came from a virus that he emitted, and that Jessica's blood could be the key to a vaccine. Albert and Trish got to work on a vaccine at Albert's apartment, while Jessica tracked down a missing Jeri. Jessica learned that Jeri had taken Kilgrave to Wendy's house to get him medical treatment. When Jessica arrived at Wendy's house, Kilgrave was gone, Jeri had been cut multiple times, and Wendy was dead. Jeri returned home, where she was confronted by Kilgrave. He offered to return Hope to her, if she returned his father to him. Jessica accepted this deal, but Ruben's sister, Robyn suddenly arrived, with enraged members of the Kilgrave Support Group, and knocked Jessica unconscious. Jessica awoke the next morning and brought Albert to Kilgrave. Realizing that Jessica wouldn't kill Kilgrave yet, Hope stabbed herself in the throat and, with her dying breath, made Jessica promise to kill him. Kilgrave was able to escape during the commotion. Jessica covered up the death of Hope and Kilgrave's involvement in it. She then began searching the morgues in the city for Albert's body, but she turned up empty-handed. Due to lack of sleep, Jessica was injured in an accident but was able to learn that Clemons had been killed shortly after he and Jessica parted ways. Jessica received a call from Simpson, who wanted in on the plan to kill Kilgrave. Jessica deduced that it was Simpson who killed Clemons, and revealed this to him when the two met up at her apartment. Simpson revealed that he was taking combat enhancement pills and that he wanted to kill Kilgrave, not incarcerate him like Clemons would, and so he and Jessica fought. Trish arrived and helped Jessica combat Simpson. Trish took the pills to boost her strength, and the two defeat Simpson. However, the pills had a negative effect on Trish, and she collapsed. Leaving Simpson's body at the apartment, Jessica took Trish to the hospital. There, Jessica received a text from an unknown number warning her something bad might happen to Luke. Jessica rushed to Luke's bar, which exploded a few moments after her arrival. Luke survived the explosion, and revealed to Jessica that he was ordered by Kilgrave to destroy his bar. Luke spent the night at Jessica's apartment, where Simpson was nowhere to be found anymore. Jessica theorized that Kilgrave was keeping Albert alive to strengthen his abilities, and may be testing his increasing hold over people. While they track him down, Luke forgave Jessica for killing Reva. Malcolm also confronted Jessica to inform her that he was leaving for he felt fulfilled elsewhere. The two soon found a nightclub where Kilgrave tested his enhanced powers, and confront him there. Kilgrave revealed that he had been controlling Luke the entire time and that Luke's forgiveness of Jessica was only to earn her trust. Kilgrave ordered Luke to attack Jessica, and he escaped while they fought. At the peak of the fight, Jessica shot Luke in the head with a shotgun at point blank range. Due to Luke having impenetrable skin, he was only knocked unconscious by this. Jessica took Luke to Metro-General Hospital, where he was treated by Claire Temple. To protect Luke, Jessica took him and Claire back to her apartment, where Claire could keep treat him without risk of exposing him. Claire treated him and Jessica, and agreed to watch over Luke while Jessica tracked down Kilgrave. Using Luke's phone, Jessica was soon able to track Kilgrave down to an apartment of a wealthy couple. However, she was only able to find a dying Albert at the location. He revealed that Kilgrave was much stronger now. Jessica headed to the couple's yacht, where she found Kilgrave controlling a crowd of people. Kilgrave took Trish hostage, and believed that his new strength gave him a control over Jessica. He ordered Jessica to tell him that she loved him, but Jessica told Trish that she loved her, then suddenly grabbed Kilgrave by the head and snapped his neck. Jessica was arrested for the murder, but Jeri negotiated her release. Jessica returned to her apartment to find Malcolm there. He then joined Alias Investigations to help Jessica with her calls from people around the city who had heard of her heroics and sought her services. Category:Synopsis